staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (88) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przyjaciel ośliczki Tosi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Milagros (150) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (46 min) 10.50 Kochać dziecko - program poradnikowy 11.10 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie (1/10): W pomroce dziejów - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 11.40 U siebie: Wieś jakich wiele - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (242) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Romantyczne podróże do Polski (1): Tuż za rogatkami 13.30 Cny język Polaków (1) 14.00 Katalog zabytków: Sandomierz - kościół św. Jakuba - felieton 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (7): Sposób na sukces - nauka języka niemieckiego 14.30 Cyberjazda - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.25 Euroexpress 15.40 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (63) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (244) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (938) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 M-3 - program muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 W blasku księżyca (The Man in the Moon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Sam Waterston, Gail Strickland, Tess Harper, Jason London (96 min) 21.50 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.55 Zawsze po 21-szej 22.25 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Wiadomości i Sport 23.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.15 Dwa lata po powodzi 23.40 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów 00.45 Świetlik (Derengo) - dramat kryminalny, Węgry 1996, reż. Arpad Sopsits, wyk. Claudia Bleont, Andrea Bozo, Mari Csomos, Istvan Fonyo (79 min) 02.05 Awangarda krakowska (2): Tadeusz Peiper (powt.) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody (powt.) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Jest jak jest (19-ost.): Podróż z dalekiej podróży - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Bożena Dykiel (29 min) (powt.) 09.05 Saga rodu Palliserów (The Pallisers) (25/26) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham, Caroline Mortimer, Gary Watson (53 min) 10.05 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 10.40 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 10.50 Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany 11.00 Złote marzenia (46) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (51 min) 11.55 Życie wędrówką człowieka 12.20 Podróż... (22): Podróż do Egiptu i Etiopii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 Złote przeboje (3) - program muzyczny 14.00 Sandokan (25/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (7/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (138,139): Ucieczka, Prezent - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) 17.05 Polaków portret własny: Podaj dalej - polskie tradycje - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.15 Dwójkomania 19.30 Muzyka mistrzów baroku - program muzyczny 20.00 Ekspres reporterów 20.30 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów przerwie meczu: Panorama 22.40 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Sport telegram 23.05 Świadkowie XX wieku: Ostatnia droga Witkacego - film dokumentalny 00.10 Kancelaria adwokacka (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. David Jones, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Lisa Gay Hamilton, Steve Harris, Kelli Williams (43 min) 00.55 Agent 86 (Get Smart. Mr. Big) (4/112) - serial komediowy, USA 1965, wyk. Don Addams, Barbara Feldon, Ed Platt (48 min) 01.20 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Co cię znów ugryzło? (13/14): Remont - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (15 min) 09.10 Ala i As - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Zaproszenie: Lubuskie - brama Polski (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 10.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Ogniem i mieczem - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) (powt.) 10.35 Miliarder - film dokumentalny Waldemara Karwata (powt.) 11.25 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Życie Kamila Kuranta (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Ewa Dałkowska, Leon Niemczyk, Lidia Zamkow (60 min) (powt.) 13.10 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku: Polska Szkoła Filmowa - Ze snu sen - Wojciech Jerzy Has - film dokumentalny Adama Kuczyńskiego (powt.) 13.50 Tani program o poezji: Zyta Rudzka (powt.) 14.10 IV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. I.J. Paderewskiego - felieton (powt.) 14.40 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Uczymy się polskiego (2): Pierwsze kłopoty 15.35 Alfabet rzek polskich: B jak Barycz 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Ala i As lecą na Marsa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Co cię znów ugryzło? (13/14): Remont - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 20.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 21.00 Śpiewa Hanna Banaszak 21.30 Parada oszustów (1/4): Mistrz zawsze traci - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976, reż. Grzegorz Lasota, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Igar, Wojciech Pszoniak (39 min) 22.10 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Kropelka wspomnień czyli Ludwik Sempoliński i jego piosenki 22.55 Panorama 23.15 Śladami starej kroniki - film dokumentalny Joanny Wierzbickiej i Walentyny Kobluk 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 01.00 Co cię znów ugryzło? (13/14): Remont - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 02.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.25 Parada oszustów (1/4): Mistrz zawsze traci - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976, reż. Grzegorz Lasota, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Igar, Wojciech Pszoniak (39 min) (powt.) 04.05 Dźwięki północy. Festiwal muzyki inspirowanej folklorem - reportaż Bożeny Olechnowicz 04.25 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Kropelka wspomnień czyli Ludwik Sempoliński i jego piosenki (powt.) 05.10 Śladami starej kroniki - film dokumentalny Joanny Wierzbickiej i Walentyny Kobluk (powt.) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Czas czy nie czas? (8/26) - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Był sobie Kosmos (18/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (41,42) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Zawsze razem (10/14) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 11.15 Fizyka na wesoło (9/39) - serial edukacyjny 11.30 Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny. 11.45 Cyrk fizyków - felieton 12.05 Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 12.35 Warzywnik (54/57) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie (22/33) - serial komediowy 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (5/21) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Hobby 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Klub Filipa 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Czas czy nie czas? (8/26) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (41,42) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 Studio sport: Narodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tenisie 22.40 Rodzina Addamsów (17/32) - serial komediowy 23.05 Skandale (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 23.35 Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej (3/13) - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn reporterów 08.10 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Zawsze razem (10/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 11.15 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Cyrk fizyków - felieton 12.05 (WP) Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 12.35 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 (WP) Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Hobby 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Mieć szczęście - film dokumentalny 16.20 Kładka przez Atlantyk - film dokumentalny 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Warszawa znana i nieznana 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Studio sport: Narodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tenisie 22.40 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Raport policyjny 23.15 Auto kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.35 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Batman (The Batman) (92) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (94) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) (powt.) 10.15 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Renegat (Renegade) (50) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny (powt.) 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Godzilla (8) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (77) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (11) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (3) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.35 Różowy cadillac (The Pink Cadillac) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Buddy van Horn, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Bernadette Peters, Timothy Carhart, Angela Louise Robinson (116 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.55 Przyjaciele (Friends) (45) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 23.25 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Polityczne graffiti 00.05 Świat według Kiepskich (5) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 00.35 Super Express TV 00.50 Max i ferajna (Max et les ferrailleurs) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1971, reż. Clude Sautet, wyk. Romy Schneider, Michel Piccoli, Francois Perier, Bernard Fresson (107 min) 04.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (11/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (13/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (33/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron Man (21/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (29) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (106/220) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (36/95) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (56) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 13.25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (11/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci. 14.20 Bobby's World (13/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (33/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (193) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (83/150) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (11) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (57) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (63) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.25 Melrose Place (122) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.25 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Spot - magazyn kulturalny 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.25 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (9/18) - serial, USA 01.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (13) - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (65) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (12) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (72) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (13) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (73) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (66) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (13) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (13) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Olej Lorenza (Lorenzo's Oil) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1992, reż. George Miller, wyk. Nick Nolte, Susan Sarandon, Peter Ustinov, Kathleen Wilhoite (135 min) 22.20 Siła woli (Barbara Taylor Bradford's: Act of Will) (3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1989, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kevin McNally (50 min) 23.20 Scarlett (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Joanne Whalley, Timothy Dalton, Sean Bean, John Gielgud 00.20 Biologiczny zegar (3/11) - serial dokumentalny, Włochy 00.50 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 01.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.05 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzęta z niebieskiej półki, Zwierzofraszki, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.00 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 09.25 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 10.15 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -23.20 W ŚRODĘ - SAMO ŻYCIE: 20.00 Olej Lorenza (Lorenzo's Oil) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1992, reż. George Miller, wyk. Nick Nolte, Susan Sarandon, Peter Ustinov, Kathleen Wilhoite (135 min) 22.20 Siła woli (Barbara Taylor Bradford's: Act of Will) (3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1989, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kevin McNally (50 min) 23.20 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.30 Murder Call - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Michael Rooker, Kelly Curtis (50 min) 00.20 Święty - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1967, wyk. Roger Moore, Peter Wyngarde, Suzanne Lloyd, Michael Wynne (50 min) 01.10 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 02.25 Olej Lorenza (Lorenzo's Oil) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1992, reż. George Miller, wyk. Nick Nolte, Susan Sarandon, Peter Ustinov, Kathleen Wilhoite (135 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Zmagania z aligatorami (Wrestling with Aligators) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Laurie Weltz, wyk. Aleksa Palladino, Joely Richardson, Claire Bloom, Sam Trammell (83 min) 09.50 (K) Szaleńczy zjazd (Downhill Racer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Michael Richie, wyk. Robert Redford, Gene Hackman, Jim McMullen (97 min) 11.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (K) Wiercipięta (Leave it to the Beaver) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Christopher McDonald, Cameron Finley, Janine Turner, Erik von Detten (84 min) 13.30 (K) Instynkt życia - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Pitaszki - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Naprawdę wczoraj - film obyczajowy, Polska 1963, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska (87 min) 16.25 (K) Deser: Fuga - film krótkometrażowy 16.40 (K) Intensywna terapia (Critical Care) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. James Spader, Anne Bancroft, Helen Mirren (102 min) 18.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Profesjonaliści (The Professionals) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1994, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Herbert Knaup, Katja Flint, Heinz Hoenig, Hansa Czypionka (122 min) 22.05 (K) South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 (K) Manga: Kronika wojny na Lodoss - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.55 (K) Madame Sousatzka - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Navin Chowdhry, Shabana Azmi, Geoffrey Bayldon (122 min) 00.55 (K) Rozpruwacz (The Ripper) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Janet Meyers, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Gabrielle Anwar, Samuel West, Michael York (96 min) 02.35 (K) Kosowo: W kręgu nienawiści - film dokumentalny 04.10 (K) Przybysze z przestrzeni kosmicznej (It Came from Outer Space) - film SF, USA 1953, reż. Jack Arnold, wyk. Richard Carison, Barbara Rush, Charles Drake, Russell Johnson (80 min) 05.30 (K) Minion - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jean Marc Piche, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Francoise Robertson, Allen Altamn, Don Franck (87 min)